Book of the End
by MJLCoyoteStarrk
Summary: As Tsukishima heads over to the Xcution hideout, he ponders what happened on a certain day and which is mighter: Cross of Scaffold or Book of the End.  Theme: "Nightmare" by Shiro Sagisu


**Book of the End**

Tsukishima looked out to where his former comrades were gathered. He could feel their presence and knew that at least Sado was there and Ginjo as well as Yukio and Giriko. He looked at the bookmark in his hand. Its green ribbon fluttered slightly in the breeze. His black hair seemed to sway with every move that the breeze made and his piercing grey eyes narrowed.

"Ginjo, what are you up to now? What schemes are going through your mind? What are your plans with the Kurosaki boy?"

Tsukishima allowed his lips to smile. However, that smile did not enter his eyes. His eyes were still tense. He looked down at the bookmark and a frown crossed his face. He remembered how things went that day. That day that changed everything between him and Xcution, the group that he helped found.

_"What do you mean, Tsukishima?"_

_"I'm saying that this might be the only way to get us back to normal, Ginjo."_

_"So, you just want to give it up?"_

_"Don't you?"_

_"Tsukishima, think about it. We have these abilities for a reason, so why don't we just use them?"_

_"How long are you going to ignore your desires to be normal again? Look, the Soul Reaper will be here tomorrow. If you want to surrender your Fullbring, the n come to the agreed meeting place. If not…well then, good luck trying to find something you can do with your Cross of Scaffold."_

_"Tsukishima…"_

_"Don't try to talk me out of it, Ginjo. Look, you may not want to give it up, but most of us do."_

_"Well…"_

_"Ginjo, I understand that you don't want to feel so helpless, but you have to face facts. Being normal is better than having abilities that you don't know what to do with."_

_"But what if we find a way to use them? Then we'll be like gods."_

_"I can't exactly argue with that."_

The memory gave rise to another.

_"Ginjo, I'm surprised you came."_

_"I thought about it, and I decided that maybe you're right about this."_

_"Good, I'm glad to hear it. The Representative should be here shortly. Oh, I think that's him now."_

_They turned and saw a Soul Reaper approach the group. Tsukishima noticed that the soul reaper had some kind of medallion hanging from his sash which had the appearance of a skull in the center of an X inside a pentagon._

_"Are you Tsukishima?" the Soul Reaper asked._

_"I am."_

_"How many of you are there?"_

_"There are about twenty of us."_

_"How do you want to go about this?"_

_"I'll let my followers go first and I'll surrender my powers last."_

_"Very well, and I'm sure you're aware of the consequences?"_

_"Yes, we will become normal human beings, but that's all that we really want."_

_"Have it your way. Let's get started."_

_He watched as one-by-one the others surrendered their powers. Ginjo was hanging back with Riruka and Yukio while Giriko leaned against one of the concrete pillars. Jackie looked at her boots and looked as though she was wondering if she was making the right decision or not. Then he looked at the bookmark in his hand. He thought about how he could turn it into a katana that could cut through anything and pierce through anything._

_Then…_

…everything went black. Tsukishima opened his eyes, realizing that he got caught up in the memory, but what happened after that? He couldn't remember exactly what happened. All that he remembered was blackness stained with blood. He could hear Riruka screaming at the sight and then…

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ginjo shouted, his Cross of Scaffold was in its claymore form._

_"What…what happened?" Tsukishima asked, wide-eyed as he looked around._

_"You...you…YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED THEM!" Ginjo shouted and swung the claymore. Tsukishima dodged, but was not fast enough. The blade's tip dug into the left side of his face, close to his eye and cut through his skin as though it was butter. He felt blood flow from the wound and knew that it would leave a scar. He brought his left hand to his face while his right hand still held the katana that was his Book of the End._

_Riruka looked as though she was in shock. Her eyes were wide and she was struggling for breath. Giriko looked as though someone just shot his dog. Jackie was holding Yuriko close to her, trying to shield him away from the grisly sight before them._

_"Huh, I did, didn't I?" Tsukishima asked and looked at the katana in his hand. "I guess I did. It's stained with their blood."_

_"Why? Why did you do it?" Ginjo asked. "We…WE COULD HAVE BEEN NORMAL AGAIN!"_

_"I guess I had an epiphany."_

_"Oh really, and what might that be?"_

_"That this is our normal and my Book of the End has made that clear to me."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You'll find out. Oh, and do yourself a favor…if you find another Substitute Soul Reaper like him," he said and pointed to the Shinigami's butchered corpse. "Keep him away from me. On the other hand, I might try to keep him away from you."_

_With that, Tsukishima left._

"But did I really do it? Did I really kill them?" Tsukishima muttered. "Or was it you, Ginjo?"

He looked at his bookmark and allowed it to release into the katana. He looked up and smiled. He traced the scar that Ginjo gave him that day with the fingertips of his left hand.

"I wonder which is the mightier, Ginjo," he said as he jumped.

When he reached the building where he knew they would be he made his way to the door. He stopped as he heard voices coming from within. The smile returned to his face as he listened.

"Sado, to the best of my knowledge, whatever caused Orihime's faulty memory isn't a part of Tsukishima's Fullbring's ability."

_That just shows how little you understand,_ Tsukishima thought.

"What about Ishida? Does he have the same problems with his memories? He was attacked by Tsukishima, right?"

_Of course he was, but again, Ginjo, you're only showing how little you understand about my Fullbring. It can cut through ANYTHING._

"No…at least that's what Orihime says," Sado said.

"In that case, we better check. If it turns out that Uryu is in the same condition as Orihime, then that in itself is cause for worry," Ginjo said. "But if he isn't, then it would mean that whoever attacked Orihime isn't Tsukishima at all."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that," Tsukishima said as he allowed the blade of his Book of the End to pierce through the door and cut it in two.

As the piece of the door that wasn't hinged fell away, the first thing that Tsukishima saw was Ginjo. He was standing, eyes wide in surprise. The chair that he had been sitting in was lying on the floor. He looked and saw Yukio and Giriko staring at him. He saw Sado as well, looking stunned. He then looked back at Ginjo, and saw that he was getting himself under control.

_Which is mightier?_

"Why hello."

_Your Cross of Scaffold…_

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Ginjo?"

_…or my Book of the End._

**A.N.: Yes, first story to be published under Tsukishima. This story takes place shortly before Tsukishima's arrival to the Xcution hideout in Chapter 444. I hope that I did him justice since he's one of my favorite new characters along with the rest of the Fullbringers. Please, comment and review.**


End file.
